Lost
by mishy-mo
Summary: NOT the TV show! A mission goes bad and SG 1 deal with the consequences, character death but eventual happy ending. SJ implied, SP mentioned. SPLOILERS Lost city with a twist. Slightly AU so read on and find out! Chapter 19 up!
1. Chapter 1

Lost

"Go! Get out of here now!" shouts the colonel from a defensive position behind the DHD.

The major was in a similar position behind a rock barely 15 yards away; at the sound of his voice she checked the area and dashed across to him as a hail of yellow arrows of energy surged through the air in her direction. She took a position to fire over the top of the DHD as the colonel continued to fire to the side.

The shimmering puddle had rippled twice already as half the team had disappeared behind the horizon, waiting patiently on the other side of the galaxy.

"Carter! Go now!"

"They're fire is too heavy we'll never make it!"

"You will." The colonel's voice rumbled barely audible, his features showing only resolve. Then louder he spoke. "On my mark we run for the gate."

She nodded trusting.

"Mark!"

She turned to the gate and ran to the top of the steps, the enemy not yet alert to the sudden shift of their prey; she used the lull in fire to glance back at the unfriendly world.

The shadowy figures hung around the trees loosing their weapons at every possible moment, the darkness moving in on the scene as what was left of the natural ethereal glow of the sun disappeared behind the distant horizon.

Suddenly without warning the colonel surged forward and pushed her backwards through the gate, the image before her disappearing.

With a clatter she landed flat on her back on an un-comfy steel ramp staring up at a dull concrete ceiling.

Dizziness set in quickly as the room spun for a moment as she was hooked under the arms and dragged to safety. Full conscious and cognitive thought set in just in time to see the wormhole disintegrate before her.

Sitting up she could see only two other figures in the room wearing desert camouflage, the rest of the room was a wash with green.

"Where's the colonel?" she asked. Then getting more worried, "He was right behind me!"

Without so much as another word she stood up quickly and ran from the room.

Reaching the control room she commanded, "Dial it up! Get us back there!"

The entire room was still in a state of shock however some were well aware of the fact that the major had just issued a command to the general.

Some stared at her boldness and tone but the general was calm and (though he might not admit it) sympathetic.

"Major, calm down." He said soothingly.

She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"We can't leave him behind."

The sergeant glanced at his screen. "General, we have the last few minutes of video feed from the MALP. We could find out what happened after the Major came through."

It was settled.


	2. Chapter 2

A small screen showed the view that even now Sam Carter was sure would be forever etched in her mind. Rolling hills, luscious foliage and those haunting shadowy figures forever amongst them.

The MALP was pointed towards the gate, giving a clear view of all that happened.

Sam and Jack each take their positions in perfect sync. Teal'c and Daniel made it through the gate. Sam moved over towards the colonel.

All the while the fire from the natives was relentless and never ending, but none so far had been injured.

The two figures made their way from behind the DHD to the stone platform before the horizon. One disappeared through the water-like substance pushed by the other.

Before the horizon had even begun to settle from the displacement of a traveller an arrow of energy had made a target of the thigh of the figure left behind. Even from a distance of 50 yards the microphone in the camera picked up the gut-wrenching cry of pain that seemed to echo through the trees.

The shadowy figures glided quickly towards their prey; now injured, alone and vulnerable.

One glided closer and seemed to consider the gate itself rather than the figure before it; the place where Sam had just disappeared.

Jack could tell what it was thinking, and so with a loud grunt, he got to his feet and defending the person behind him on the other side of the galaxy.

The figure released one of the energy blasts, striking Jack directly in the chest.

This time there was no scream, as his lifeless body slumped to the ground and the image faded to nothing.

The control room seemed to stop completely, all staring at the small screen once the feed cut out, it was empty black and lifeless.

Sam was utterly still, her mind whirring but blank at the same time, unwavering support in the form of Daniel and Teal'c standing next to her, solid pillars to be lent on at each side.

She couldn't move, she could barely breathe.

It was a full minute before she was able to hear a conversation around her, even then it seemed distant and hazy as it a dream.

"There might still be time." Said Daniel, "We have to go back."

"Dr Jackson, I'm not going to send you back into hostile territory."

"We can't co back." Said Sam quietly and yet the control room could hear every word.

Still looking at the screen she continued.

"If we go back he'll be caught up in the vortex when the wormhole forms. There'll be nothing left to save." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

The room was silent once again, watching the major.

Eventually she looked up from the screen and directly into the eyes of the base commander.

A nod of his head told her everything she needed to know.

They wouldn't dial back.

He was deeply sorry for her loss.

And he excused her to deal with it as she wanted.

And so she left.

Her team and the SGC personnel watched her go knowing she would time and space.

They also knew that the one person that could comfort her was the one person who wasn't here.


	3. Chapter 3

The heavy bag swayed with purpose and momentum with every blow.

Blows that had not once faltered or lost strength in this 4 hour battle.

Her knuckles were red and raw but she continued.

She continued through the stream of silent tears, through the pain of her heart breaking until she could no longer stand and she crumpled to a heap on the floor.

Teal'c and Daniel were at her side in a moment, having guarded the gym for her own personal use, refusing anyone who would interrupt at the door.

Teal'c's strong arms carried her easily and took her to the infirmary with Daniel moving ahead leading the way.

None questioned what would normally be an odd sight, nor asked if the major was injured or unwell on their way to the infirmary as the news had spread quickly and the SGC was in mourning.

Sam was propped up upon a gurney as her hand were soaked and bandaged and still the silent tears fell, not one word spoken since the control room.

A screen was brought around the team as they enveloped each other in a desperate and fierce hug.

Teal'c was completely sombre and withdrawn as his two friends became lost in his arms.

Daniels eyes glistened as he held Sam tightly to him.

Sam finally released a cry of pain, clear to all who heard it that her heart was breaking. Here within the arms and safety of her family she could finally accept her loss, their loss.

Clinging to the others she said clearly and simply, "He's gone."

It was as if she had no idea where she was, how she got there or how to get back. All direction and bearing was simply lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam drove home.

Though both her team and the base commander thought better of the idea that she have one of the security personnel give her a ride home she was adamant.

Going on leave for the next few days she wanted the freedom of having her car rather than relying on others, and to be honest she did not want to go back to the SGC for a few days. It was too painful, too fresh.

The next time she'd be within the halls would be the day of him memorial.

Pulling up into her drive she noticed a familiar car sat outside.

Pete's car.

She wanted to turn right around and go anywhere else in the world, but instead she got out of the car and headed into her home where a lover she didn't love waited.

"Hey Sam." He said from the couch as she entered, not noticing how run down she looked as he got up and stood before her. "I thought I might surprise you! Everything is just about ready, but there should be enough time for you to get changed."

"Pete, stop. I can't do this tonight." She said quietly.

"But I've gone to all this trouble Sam." He whined.

"Pete." She said, but he continued.

"I've got your favourite wine."

"Pete." Annoyance creeping into her voice.

"And I've been cooking since…"

"Pete! NO!" she said anger gripping her tightly, and it wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he said finally taking note of he fragile state.

"You! You come in here and make yourself at home, not bothering to check if I had plans. You don't even know me. You never will. If you had paid the slightest bit of attention to me since I came through this door you'd know I'm in pain!"

"Oh my god Sam, are you hurt?" he said seeing her bandaged hands.

"NO!" she screamed. "Out. Now!"

Pete was taken aback, and for the first time he looked at her.

She was tired and deep in those pools of blue was a sorrow the like of which he'd never seen before. She was right.

And this was how it was going to end.

"I'm sorry." He said picking up his jacket and stepping closer to her. Their eyes locked in a harsh gaze.

He made to stroke her cheek but thought better of it.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Finally the anger dissipated and she looked to the floor; another tear silently snaking its way down her cheek before landing on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, leaving and not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

The gate room had never looked so full, and even then it could not fully accommodated the crowd at the memorial service, a throng of bodies stretching from the gate room, through the corridors outside, up to the control room and further still to the briefing room..

Tok'ra, Asguard, Nox, Jaffa and countless humans from across the galaxy that SG-1 had met on their travels, along with many Tauri had gathered together in their grief to pay their respects.

The president, General Hammond, Thor, Jacob and Bre'tac all took their turn before the crowd, and more than once brought a sad smile to the faces of those present when regaling the exploits of one Jack O'Neill, their voices filtering through the corridors for all to hear.

Sam was deathly quiet the entire time, surrounded by friends and family at the very front of the crowd. Not once did the military façade that had been so practiced across many a year fail throughout the ceremony.

If those around her did not know better they would have guessed she only knew him in passing, but to those who did know better and looking deep into her eyes you could tell that she was dying inside.

After the ceremony she remained behind and spent a full 10 minutes in her father's arms, he rocked her as he had done when she was a child, gentle and soothing. Comforting her as he wished he could have done when her mother, but she never let him in then, still laying blame, still wary.

Make up touched up she eventually made her way to the wake, held in one of the larger rooms of the SGC, and everyone in it seemed to notice her entrance, but undeterred by the sudden lull in conversation she walked on with her father by her side.

Once conversation resumed and Sam stood surrounded by the warmth and strength of her extended family, Thor came forward and asked to speak to her aside.

"Samantha," he said using her first name for the first time, "The Asguard council sends their deepest regrets and sympathy, as do I. O'Neill was a great friend to all who were deserving of his loyalty, but he held you in the highest regard."

The small framed alien before her bowed slightly to show that he too, agreed with the fallen soldier.

"Thank you." She said close to tears once again.

"You are most welcome. The council and I would be honoured if you would grant us permission to build a great city in his memory."

"Of course Thor. That would be wonderful." She said kneeling to his level and embracing the four foot alien.

An embrace he willingly returned.

Not one person in this strange group of people had ever seen a stranger sight; thus testament to the rarity of such a gathering and the rarity of such a person who touched all their lives.

"Thor?" Sam asked leaning back onto the heals of her shoes. "Why are you asking me? Why my permission?"

"We aware in your culture that when a humans dies, another in entrusted with their possessions and ultimately deem how they are remembered, we believe that O'Neill would have chosen you above all others. He has told me on occasion that were it not for you he would not live."

Sam was confused, "Don't you mean to say 'be alive'?"

"On the contrary, Samantha he specifically said he could not live without you."

Tears came freely once more, as her arms wrapped round the alien she called a friend and ally for the second time.

* * *

Authors note - this is gonna be a little angsty for aboutthree more chapters then we are gonna get a bout of action and then we'll just see what happens! - angst chapters will be finished and up on FF by the end of the week - Enjoy! 


	6. Chapter 6

A lawyer named Mr Grant contact Sam the day after the memorial service and asked her to come into his office to discuss Jacks will.

Arriving at the address given to her by the secretary she was relieved to find both Daniel and Teal'c waiting outside Mr Grant's office.

"Hey guys." She aid moving forward with sad smile and being enveloped in their arms in turn. It was then that the secretary directed them into the lawyer's office.

"Mr Teal'c, Dr Jackson and Major Carter." He said taking each of their hands in his trained grip as he spoke their names. "Take a seat and we'll get started."

He watched the group intently as they sat before him. In all his years as a lawyer he was sad to say that it wasn't all that often that all the beneficiaries of the deceased's will would rather have them back than be given the riches of their bank account/real estate/stock options. But he could tell instantly that the people before him would sacrifice even their own lives to have a man named Jack O'Neill alive and well. He certainly did not enjoy this aspect of his job of being a family lawyer however it did make his heart soar at the knowledge that their does exist such love and trust in a world he barely gets a chance to see much good in.

He knew that no words could console them, so he did not say barely heartfelt words of sympathy, instead he would give them professionalism and efficiency in his dealings with them to make the process as easy as possible.

The leather chair groaned and creaked slightly as it took his weight, and he glanced with his eyes warm at three intense gazes that were dulled by sadness.

"Jack came to me quite a few times over the last couple of years; his will was last amended only 7 months ago."

While this may have seemed a little recent to the lawyer it was not a strange thing to either Daniel or Sam, in their kind of hazardous job things were constantly changing and hence so must arrangements should the worst happen.

"He left rather strict instructions. As well as the money in his bank account he also had a life insurance policy worth $200,000. To Cassandra Frasier a trust fund of $30,000 dollars has been made and she is to be given his entire collection of Simpsons DVD's. $15,000 each to General Hammond and Dr Frasier with instructions to go on a retirement holiday and buy new needles" This sentence was followed by a slight cough of confusion, at the sight of small smiles on the group before him, then continuing "Each of them have received word from me by letter today on their inheritance accompanied by letter from Mr O'Neill himself."

He paused as he took three envelopes from a folder, and laid them on the desk before the recipients. In his hand he held three sets of keys.

"Dr Jackson, Jack left you $50,000 and his books and videos and asks that you get a life and some modern culture."

"Mr Teal'c, Jack also left you $50,000 and his," another cough, "beloved truck, and asks that you have fun, but don't crash it."

"Major Carter, Jack left you his house and whatever was left of the insurance and his bank account once the others received their dues, an amount of $67,350."

"Between the three of you he left his cabin in Minnesota."

At this he placed upon all of the envelopes a set of keys and one of his cards.

"I you have any problems at all don't hesitate to give me a call, Jack assured me that these letters explained most of it but the legal technicalities he left up to me. I'll be in touch with you over the next week or so to get your bank details and such."

And with that he stood, glancing over them once more, "I am sorry." He said sincerely, taking their hands once more as they took to their feet and claimed their envelopes, holding them dearly as the last link to their fallen comrade.

Sam was numb the second she stepped out of the office, she felt as though she had just stepped from a dream. In her hands were the keys to Jacks house and cabin.

And an envelope.

She agreed to meet up with Daniel and Teal'c tomorrow for lunch and then parted company.

Stopping her car at it's destination she looked upon a rustic looking brown house surrounded by trees. She sat in the car for a while fiddling with the key and glancing between the house and the envelope on the seat next to her.

Eventually she gripped the key tightly and picked up the envelope.

Once inside she meticulously closed the door behind her.

For some reason she thought that she should be feeling guilty as if intruding but despite the dust that had settled over a few days it still felt warm and inviting as the last time she was in this house. She took her time and walked around the house. She noticed small details such as a cup of unfinished coffee on the counter, a dryer full and ready to unload, bedclothes hurriedly pulled over and the cushions on the sofa lying askew. Everything felt as though the owner would walk through the door any moment. For a second she even let the thought that it still smelled of him in a subtle way enter in to her mind.

The entire time she wondered how; how could it have happened, how could he be gone and how could she have stopped this terrible tragedy?

In her hand was the letter he left for her, some part of her never wanted to open it, as if leaving its contents a mystery would keep him alive somehow.

But she had to open it, she needed him, and this was the only part of him that was left to her, and she needed it.

Sitting on the couch deep within the skewed cushions and surrounded by his subtle smell she opened the letter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Carter,_

_If the reason why you're reading this happened 'out there' then do NOT blame yourself. No matter what happened it is not your fault. I know how much you tend to think things over and go back again and again to try to find fault in your actions for the responsibility to lie on your already burdened shoulders. Just don't think about it. _

_Everything you do is perfect anyway._

_Right, well… I guess I'm dead._

_And for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I let you down, sorry if I hurt you and sorry for all the silent promises I can never fulfil now I'm gone._

_And despite not being able to do this, I have a few favours to ask._

_Get Daniel drunk once a year._

_Try to get Teal'c to watch another DVD other than Star Wars._

_Mandatory fishing trip for you, T and Danny. (instructions included!)_

_And remember Charlie for me._

_As for the house, it is yours to do with as you please, you can sell it, keep it or whatever. Just spend a little time in the place though, for as long as you feel comfortable._

_It's just…to be honest, and I suppose I can do that now I'm not really there to worry about possible court marshal. I'd always hoped that one day there would be a little of your subtle touch around my house, a little of you mixed with a little of me._

_Singing in the rain sitting next to the Simpsons._

_The Elegant Universe next to The Astronomy Guide._

_New Scientist and National Geographic._

_It doesn't matter for how long, just a little while so my dream is alive for a time even though I'm not._

_I hope I went down fighting, and preferably saving you and SG-1._

_And if you think that seems weird just think what you would do._

_You were fantastic, and hopefully you'll go on to be even more so. And do you know something else… I was fantastic too!_

_Do one more thing for me… live and have a great life._

_Always yours,_

_Jack_

_x_

* * *

Author's note - if you don't think this was sappy enough then tough lol, nah just kidding - see the thing is with Jack and all this stuff he doesn't say much about it but what he does say is enough and means a lot - so if you were hoping for declarations of undying love then sorry to disappoint and hope you don't mind to much! with the next chapter there is a kinda up in the air at the moment - don't know whither to have Sam's reaction or skip and refer back to it in later chapters - oh well, hope to hear from you! Mishy-mo 


	8. Chapter 8

_**6 months later…**_

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring._

"Hello?"

"Sam!" said Daniel excitedly, "I've been translating the ancient writing on the colonnade SG-2 discovered on P3X 439…"

"Daniel, it's 7.15 in the morning and we not scheduled to be on base until 8.30; did you pull an all-nighter again?" asked Sam fiddling with her coffee cup before picking up her pen and filling in six down on yesterdays crossword.

"That's beside the point. It mentions…"

"Daniel, it is the point, it's _your_ briefing that we're turning up for but the way you're going on makes me think that the subject might have changed!"

"Yes, because it mentions a library of knowledge! I think the monument contains a repository of the Ancients!"

Sam could tell he was just about bouncing of his stool, whither from caffeine or excitement was a different matter, but the mention of the repository made her think back to their last encounter and ultimately Jack.

It wasn't that it was unpleasant, even though he was gone she did think of him often and fondly; it's just in this particular memory he was in pain and frustrated.

And even then with the memory of him in the foul mood that the situation created, she missed him.

"A repository?" she said eventually.

"Yes, Sam." Said Daniel cautiously knowing where her thoughts were.

"Well, we can't have an incident like last time, but we can't exactly just leave all that knowledge just lying around whither we obtain it or not."

She knew the knowledge was valuable but even more so she knew it was valuable to others as well, one bad-ass half ascended goa'uld in particular.

"Exactly, I was thinking about those Tok'ra crystals you've been working on recently."

"Might work, we need find a way in to the monument first."

"We should go there as soon as possible."

"Hmm." She said thinking, her mind back on the task of the puzzle in front of her.

"So?"

"Daniel, as an order from your team leader, get at least an hour's sleep before I turn up at the base and we'll discus it with General Hammond."

"Saaam!" He whined.

"Daniel." She said warningly, a tone of authority in her voice.

"Ok, see you later." He conceded.

"Strange." She muttered, finding the answer to 10 down.

"What?" asked Daniel, barely hearing her.

"Hmm?"

"You just…" he said confused, thinking he might be hallucinating from lack of sleep.

"Daniel, sleep."

"Alright." He said quite worriedly then hung up.

Sam shook he head slightly then hit the red button on the cordless phone and set it on the counter. She looked at the crossword only half done but her mind was a whirr with thoughts of Jack.

But as she stood there leaning against the counter she glanced around the house that was once own by Jack O'Neill.

She could remember his letter word perfect, having read it over and over again until she put it back in the envelope and in her dresser drawer for fear of the words becoming smudged and disappearing altogether.

The favours requested whole heartedly fulfilled.

Daniel had been drunk 3 times already – starting with the lunch the day after the meeting at the lawyer's office.

Teal'c was thoroughly entertained by the movie 'Galaxy Quest'.

The fishing trip, which they eventually got round to after 2 months was far more enjoyable than they'd imagined, but it always felt as though something was missing as all would have preferred to have one to one coaching rather than written instructions.

And Charlie.

His picture sat proudly on her bedside table, the step-son she never knew. She had found tapes in Jack's closet, recordings of birthdays and baseball games, etc. and she watched them all. Learning the personality and likes and dislikes of the person she was remembering and all the while learning a different side to Jack as well. The happy family man she seen on the screen before her.

She visited his grave as well. And quite by accident she found herself talking to him. Regaling what she had seen on the tapes, as if reminding the spirit of the good times while being alive on the off chance that he may have forgotten.

In the six month period she had been there three times; an introduction, his birthday, and his death-day.

But she thought of him every day, as well as his father.

Almost with out noticing she had somehow integrated herself into his house over the course of three weeks.

It had started as she followed his letter; Singing in the rain, The Elegant Universe, and New Scientist where all put in their rightful places. She also brought a large bag of overnight stuff to last a few days as she settled into the spare room.

She left his bedroom as it was. Ornaments and pictures in the same places since the day she read the letter.

She did clear through the wardrobe and dresser though; all left empty but for a few things.

In the wardrobe were two boxes and Jack's dress blues.

The first box was full of pictures of Charlie, his younger self as a cadet, wedding band; important things that he had lived for and kept close to his heart. Sam had almost dropped the box and spilled it contents over the floor when she found a few pictures of herself and Jack and Cassie present, almost looking like the perfect nuclear family if she'd not known better.

The other was a lock box with a 9mm berretta and three clips, it was disconcerting to note that there was a single bullet in the chamber when she had first pulled the mechanism back, dislodging the unfired gold casing. And instead of sliding it back into the clip that was one short she put it in the other box with the pictures.

Jack's uniform hung proudly from the bulky hanger still in the plastic wrapper with the dry cleaners logo on it. Sam just couldn't stand to loose this piece of him, it told so much about his life, his bravery, his discipline. And all the medals he had gained because of it.

In the dresser was a single pair of socks with a Simpsons detail on the side. She couldn't help but smile through the tears as she seen these while she put everything else in plastic bags to take to the charity shops in town, and they stayed for that very reason.

So the cupboards where bare, the only other items of clothing that once belonged to the man still in the house was a framed hockey jersey from his college years and a few big old T-shirts that Sam had adopted and wore around the house on days off.

Once this was done and three weeks had passed she realised she had only been to her house on 4 occasions throughout the entire time, and even then it was only to pick up things like her bank details to give to the lawyer and more clothes and some CD's.

It had only taken another week until she was living there permanently and her favourite items of furniture moved in and placed, while the rest left in her house covered in sheets to avoid dust gathering. Teal'c and Daniel helped willingly albeit with slightly bemused looks on their faces.

Neither could understand just exactly how comfortable she was doing this, that for some reason his house had felt more like home in the short time she had spent there rather than her own.

Although her team were confused the were supportive, but she still needed to convince Janet and the General that she knew what she was doing and that was some task. Eventually she resorted to throwing a big barbecue with a HUGE cake and the entire SGC turning up. And finally they all saw how at home she really was and finally conceded and stopped the mandatory sessions with Dr McKenzie the resident psychiatrist at the SGC.

And this was how she had come to live in her new home, and as she rinsed her coffee cup in the sink she felt content and at ease surrounded by Jack.

She set the cup on the draining board, picked up the crossword and made her way towards the door, collecting her jacket on the way.

Then to no one in particular she said.

"I love my home."

And then left heading to the SGC as a breeze brushed passed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam arrived at the mountain and the clock on her dash said it was 8.04am, so settling in her seat she took up her pen and the crossword to finish, which took only a further 7 minutes, so with a sigh she hopped out the truck an headed down into the dark belly of the mountain to face yet another day of saving the world. Not that it ever got boring or that she would ever consider doing anything else. It's just that her job was becoming just that, a job. But still she enjoyed every minute of it and it gave her a greater appreciation of her down time and life itself.

Changed into her uniform in no time at all she met up with Teal'c and headed to the commissary. Talk was light over the serious matter of breakfast, the most important meal of the day. After Teal'c went up for thirds (it still amazed Sam to know that the speed of his metabolism had barely changed since losing his symbiote) and Sam made it on to her third cup of coffee of the day the conversation turned to Daniel and his latest discovery.

"Have you spoken to Daniel yet?"

"Indeed, I spoke with him at 0630 hrs, he was most adamant about a translation he was working on. He spoke of another repository of the ancients."

Then a silence followed, as usual alerting Sam to the fact that Teal'c did not intend to say anymore on the subject and it was Sam's turn to speck if she wished to continue the conversation. Thankfully, in the great length of time that SG-1 had been together these silences had become progressively shorter as the Tau'ri became more familiar with the ways of their alien Jaffa friend.

"Yes, he called me this morning. He thinks we should go there and try and find it. To be honest I think I agree with him, even if we can't get the information from it the least we can do is see to it that it doesn't fall into Anubis' hands." She said then added as an after thought, "If he has hands under those gloves of his."

"That would be most wise."

And thus end the conversation.

Later, after checking her lab to make sure Jay hadn't gone tinkering around with her latest experiment and to look though some of her more recent notes about the Tok'ra crystals which may help with today's dilemma, Sam made her way to Daniels quarters. Reaching the door she knocked quietly and when no answer came she entered quietly into the darkened room to the sounds of a sleeping Jackson.

To be honest she was slightly surprised to see his sleeping form where she had told it to be, sometimes the youngest member of the team could act so much like a child it was inconceivable. His naivety was often sweet and even cute at times but the petulance associated with a three year old occasionally appeared was just plain annoying. Over the last six months Sam had first hand experience at trying to get the pouting blue-eyed archaeologist to bed and put whatever 'fascinating' rock had his attention at that moment down, as if taking the favourite toy of a pre-school kid.. Threatening to take his coffee away had worked for a while but eventually he realised that Sam was coming to rely and enjoy his special blend as much as Daniel and there wasn't a chance that she'd do any of those awful things to his coffee machine that she'd promised. And after several other attempts at holding things that Daniel Jackson held dear they both tired and Daniel tended to follow Sam's requests especially if he could easily reason in her argument. Like this morning, being up all night making a big discovery put the discoverer in a condition that was anything but up to the challenge of pitching an idea to the boss about said discovery and hence why the determined doctor had caught this extra hour's sleep.

Sam was glad to see him finally catching some shut-eye and as a reward she gave the general a quick and hushed call and had the meeting put back an extra hour with excuses to get more information together, she was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that the general knew the real reason for the delay but his silence on the matter showed he had no complaint.

The general was a fantastic man, not a soul on base would ever say that he was just the boss; he was a friend, almost family and godparent to no fewer than 6 kids of base personnel. The man didn't need eyes and ears everywhere for the very fact that he could read people extremely well and a simple look from those soft Texan eyes could have drawn the deepest secret from the soul. And a secret it would stay. George knew that Jackson had been up all night and that he probably had all the necessary information and then some prepared more than two hours ago, hence why an extra hours sleep after all that hard work wasn't going to push his schedule to out of joint beyond what he could cope with. After all this was his premier team we're talking about.

Sam nodded and said her thanks hanging up the receiver; then she took a spare piece of paper from the desk that sat neatly in the corner, barely touched as the owner spent most of his time down the hall, and scratched a note at the change of time and left it on his bedside table. She re-set the alarm clock to 15 minutes before the new briefing time and left the young doctor to continue drifting in the land of nod.

* * *

Author's note - short and sweet: hope you liked it! 


	10. Chapter 10

SG-3 waited patiently in the briefing room rather unhappily as they were not amused about the shift in the briefing time, which was cutting in to the marine football game on the surface that usually took place on a Tuesday. But despite the fact that they grumbled a little about the inconvenience it was a little hard to stay mad at the team that seemed to save the world rather often than not. While several teams could claim to have a hand in some huge feat humanity and courage SG-1 topped the bill and went solo head on into battle on many occasions and despite going to hell they made in back in one piece (generally) with smiles on their faces. So grumble they might but they still had great respect for the team despite the jovial banter that seemed to flow between the two teams. For it was a known fact that Jarheads and Field ops. at opposite ends of the USAF as could be.

And as the team of marines murmured of different 'plays' to consider when they catch up to the game topside, the leader of the base sat quietly at the end of the table glancing through the file regarding Daniel's report that Walter had handed him not 15 minutes ago.

"They should be getting here…" said Reynolds glancing at his synchronised watch, then slightly nervously in the direction of the general who was still engrossed in the report.

And it was just at this point that the three member of SG-1 entered the room, all noted that Daniel was totting a rather large cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Replied Harper and inclining his head in the direction of door.

"General, Colonel." Said Sam entering the room by way of greeting.

"Ah, finally. Well take a seat, let's get started." Said Hammond as he looked over the three and arranged the papers in the file.

The entire room shuffled as they made themselves comfy in the large plush chairs and settled in for the short though important briefing.

"I've read Doctor Jackson's report on his translation." Then turning to Sam, "Given what happened the last time we encountered something like this, I'm surprised you're so willing to take on this mission." Said Hammond wondering why exactly the team were so willing to go into such obviously troublesome situations.

"Well, we can't deny that it is an amazing resource of information and if we could somehow get the knowledge without putting someone in mortal danger then that would be brilliant, hopefully we would find the location of the lost city if we could somehow arrange a search protocol for the information. But as a last resort we could blow it up to make sure it doesn't fall in to the hands of Anubis." Said Sam.

"There is also the possibility after doing all that, we find their advanced technology to free the entire galaxy from the evil oppression of the goa'uld." Added Daniel.

Sam grimaced slightly and said, "Best case scenario."

"From the mission files I've read it's on of those things that whips out from the wall and sucks in your head re-arranging your brain, right?" asked Reynolds.

"Sort of." Said Daniel.

"Sort of?" Reynolds replied.

At the same time both looked to Sam for an explanation, along with the rest of SG-3, the general and Teal'c.

"It basically downloads the entire library of the ancients knowledge into a persons mind. That massive amount of data slowly pools into your brain, eventually taking over your consciousness completely."

"Except it wasn't meant for a psychology as primitive as ours." Added Daniel.

"Didn't Colonel O'Neill almost die last time." Asked Harper.

The room was silenced for a moment before Teal'c answered the young man's question, "The Asguard were able to remove the information from O'Neill's mind before it completely took over his mind."

"That's and idea, it would be good to have the Asguard aware of the mission and if possible on stand by." Said General Hammond.

Sam shook her head slightly, "We've already tried to contact Thor but he's not responding."

"Well it seems our allies have become most unreliable of late. If something shouldn't go to plan then…" the general said leaving the possibilities of his statement hanging think in the air.

"General, no one is saying that anyone should directly interface with the device. I propose that if we can we extract it and bring it back for study." Replied Daniel, glancing at Sam for approval.

"Dr Jackson, the engineering team that studied the last one of these devices you found, discovered nothing after months of research." Countered the General.

"We believe that the power source of the device became depleted when Colonel O'Neill activated it." Added Sam, showing that the six months of the engineering team wasn't completely without benefit, they also learned a great deal about ancient technology along the way – however it was nothing compared to their current level of understanding.

Hammond looked resolved as he closed the file in front of him.

"Recent intel suggests that Anubis has become a serious threat to dominate the rest of the goa'uld in a very short time. We have to consider that Earth is at risk now more than ever. If the knowledge contained within this device can lead us to any technologies which may give us an advantage to defend ourselves, then we must pursue it. Mission Approved." Then glancing at the two team leaders, with a slightly sad glint in his eyes that always appeared before a dangerous mission he said, "And be careful people."

Despite the sad gleam the table was filled with a great sense of duty, as there was also pride and respect shining from those Texan blues; so dutifully 6 people filled out the room to gear up for the mission.


	11. Chapter 11

The SG teams where lined up at the bottom of the ramp at the great stone ring before them roared to life, at the end of the ramp was a very apprehensive general.

"Chevron seven locked." A voice said through the speakers almost drowned out by the great sound of the wormhole being activated.

"SG teams 1.3 and 5, good luck and god speed." Said Hammond; the light of the stargate behind him bringing an ethereal glow to the room.

"Yes sir!" barked Reynolds. "Move out!" he called to his team and SG-5, disappearing through the gate and leaving SG-1 behind for a moment. While Reynolds was the highest ranking of the team leaders, it was well known that Sam got the respect that was deserved of a colonel, and many suspected a promotion was not far off either, so he let the team be.

"Thank you sir." Said Sam more quietly her team close behind, as they passed the general. "Keep the light on."

And then they were gone.

"Major." Said Reynolds as soon as SG-1 reached the other side, "A defence perimeter has been set up and we'll hold the gate 'til you get back."

"Right, we'll head on up to the monument, and check in every half hour." With that she turned to Daniel, "Lead the way."

4 check in's later…

"Daniel."

"I know."

"We have walked round the entire base of the structure and we're now back to the beginning, so where is it?"

"Well according to the text it… it says it's inside."

"Inside?" said Sam slightly sceptically. "Well there doesn't seem to be a door."

"I know."

Then taking a meter from her pack she began scanning the walls. "So if it's inside there must be some sort of mechanism, some technology."

She brings the device close to the wall of the monument and begins walking around, Daniel following close behind, barely 10 paces later the meter starts clicking. "I'm getting some strange readings from this wall."

Daniel took a few steps backwards in attempt to see if there was any sign of a doorway, but before that could happen he backed into a column and with that the entire wall changed and a repository appeared before his eyes.

"Crap." Said Sam jumping back from the warping wall.

"Well it was inside." Said Daniel.

Sam rolled her eyes then took up her radio. "Colonel, come in."

"Go ahead." Said a tinny voice.

"It looks like we found it, stand by."

"All clear so far on this end Major."

"Ok now how can we get this thing out of the wall." Said Sam thinking to herself, at which time Daniel approached the wall and sensing the approach the device opens and glows. "Careful there Daniel." Said Sam taking his arm and holding him back slightly.

"I know Sam, I don't exactly…"

"SG-1 we have incoming!" Came the tinny voice once again.

Just then two deathgliders swoop by firing shots close to their position, Teal'c having been silently listening to the conversation between his two team mates, now poised behind a column, his staff weapon aimed expertly at the offending gliders.

"Crap." Said Sam.

"We can not allow the device to fall in to the hands of Anubis." Spoke Teal'c.

With this Sam set up two bars of C4 next to the device.

"Now what do we do?" said Sam.

"We need to find the lost city." Said Daniel striding to the device.

Sam grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him against a column. "No!"

"Sam, one of us has to do it. The answer is in there! If we don't find the Lost City we're as good as dead. Let me do it."

The drone of gliders on their second approach reaches their ears.

"You're the only one who can translate ancient, what use would it be to have all that knowledge and no one else understand it?"

Just then the fire from the gliders begins once more sending debris through the air; Sam and Daniel crouch down, huddled against one of the great stone columns. And before the final shot is fired Sam is on her feet and standing before the device.

Daniel sees this just in time to shout, "Sam!"

But he can not stop her, neither can Teal'c.

And the device reaches out.

A message is sent out through out the fabric of time and space, 'the repository has been activated'.

The device lets go, and Sam slumps to the ground unconscious.

"Where the hell are you guys? We can't hold out for long." Reynolds shouted through the radio.

"Ok, were heading back." Replied Daniel, as Teal'c activated the 60 second timer on the C4 and took Sam and put her over his shoulder.

They took off at pace aware of the threat of the gliders about while trying to get away from the blast of the C4, they slid down a grass verge as the C4 went and Sam showed signs of waking. By the time they reached the gate and met up with the other SG teams, Sam was stumbling alongside Teal'c for the final dash to the gate.

"General Hammond, we're coming through!" called Reynolds.

"What happened?" Said Hammond incredulously when the gate was finally shut down.

"Things didn't quite go to plan, sir. We were attacked by deathgliders."

"And Sam stuck her head in the repository." Added Daniel.

"Yes, and there's that." The turning to the General, "Infirmary?"

All she got was a nod in response and the team were off down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

As Sam slowly felt the felling return to her legs that where currently moving as if she were doing river dance she contemplated a mission of not so long ago. Detaching herself from the situation of being held up by her arms by her team mates she let them whisk her away to the infirmary while she milled over this particular mission.

It was the mission where half the base was sent out to bring back one SG team, SG-13.

No one gets left behind.

5 SG-teams, 2 nurses and 1 doctor. Dr. Frasier.

All for four guys, but no matter; the all for one, one for all mentality of the SGC came through.

Everyone one went without question for the very fact that they knew when push comes to shove if it where you out there you knew this, the moving of heaven and earth would be done to get you back.

Going through the gate was like walking into a dream, it was distant but the sounds of war raging could easily be heard beyond the trees.

We knew from communications that there were two injuries, one minor and still fighting with the rest of the team and another who had fallen behind with serious injuries.

Reynolds took charge of four SG teams (plus one nurse) hopefully hold off the Jaffa and see to the injured team member. While SG-1, Dr Frasier and a nurse ducked and dived through the war zone to get to the injured man and bring him home.

Luckily a member of SG-6 came across him when trying to get a better vantage point to pick of Jaffa from above, we were radioed in and let the two medical personnel get on with it while Daniel talked to the guy trying to keep his mind of the pain.

His name was Simon Wells and he had a wife with a baby on the way.

Everything was so calm. And then it changed so suddenly.

A swarm of Jaffa came over the hill and started firing random shoots. Teal'c took down three of them in a blink of an eye, Sam had a count of two; four of them were still heading in their direction the rest of the patrol running to find an easier battle. Another fell thanks to Sam's good aim but the other three took cover and were proving hard to take down from their rather exposed position. Two well placed grenades took care of that.

And as her heartbeat slowed and the pounding sound in her ears that started at the beginning of the small spat, Daniel's cries of help finally reached her ears.

'Help her! God! Help her!'

Sam turned to see one of her worst nightmares in reality.

Janet was laying unconscious, her left arm at a strange angle and a burn mark on her chest, where melted uniform and searing flesh mixed into an undistinguishable mess.

'Hey guys, how'd the mission go?' the question from her best friend woke her from her thoughts.

Before Sam stood the smiling form of Dr Janet Frasier. Somehow the medics managed to stabilize both Wells and Janet and all of them made it back to the gate with their two unconscious comrades.

Janet had a broken arm, two broken ribs and second degree burns. The Kevlar panels in her vest had caught most of the blast protecting the doctor from what would have been almost certain death.

Sam couldn't help but think sometimes that if… if the shoot had been just a few inches in this direction or that, it would be another memorial to attend this year.

She didn't think that she would be able to cope if the worst had happened; she had just been through too much already. Losing her best friend at that point would have just about put her over the edge.

But no point thinking about things like what if, because undoubtedly the if would be played out in some other reality.

Thankfully not this one.

It was in the past, two months in the past, time to look forward to the future – though with the knowledge of the ancients downloaded into her brain she wasn't sure how much of a future she had.

'Oh the usual Janet, go to an uninhabited planet, find a nice big monument, get attacked by Jaffa and make that victorious dash of the stargate as a glider comes up on her heals.'

'Sam.' Said Daniel his tone warning and parental.

'Did I leave something out?' she asked almost innocently. At this she received an identical look from both her team mates, as if they were trying to get some secret out of their little sister. 'Ok, I got the knowledge of the ancients downloaded into my brain.'

'Sam!' said Janet in indignation, 'Don't you think you knew enough already?'

'Learn something new everyday?' she tried but received a very doctor-ly look of disapproval.

'Ok everyone take a bed, if you guys don't mind I'll ask on of the nurses to take a look at you boys, Sam you're in for a lot of tests!' Said Janet matter-of-factly as the guys moved away after settling Sam on a gurney.

'I know.'

'Do you feel any different?' said the good doctor beginning the routine checks.

'Slight headache but that isn't unusual.' She said almost distant.

'Sam, are you ok?' said Janet taking the first vial of blood.

'Yeah I'm fine, for now.' Giving the doctor a small but thoroughly truthful smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel stood together in the briefing room. The base commander was not a happy man.

"How the hell did this happen?" he barked.

"She did it deliberately sir." Answered Daniel defiant.

"In order to access the knowledge of the Ancients." said Teal'c.

Then seeing that the generals expression wasn't changing Daniel added; "She, we, figured we'd never get another shot at it."

"Daniel, what the hell were you all hoping to achieve by letting her do this?"

"Well, we hope as the ancient knowledge starts to take over she'll find the information we're looking for."

"Then what Daniel, then what?" said Hammond angrily unaware that the topic of discussion was ascending the stairs behind them.

"Talk ancient for a few days, do stuff I have no control over, the knowledge overwriting my nervous system then, most likely, die." Sam said calmly.

The three men looked shocked – though wither it was because of her sudden appearance or her calmness no one could be sure.

"Sam, you should be in the infirmary." Said the general, concerned.

"Sir, I'm fine and I will be for a few days before anything weird starts happening, so with your permission sir, I'd like to head on home, get a few things sorted out."

"Ok, I'll give you all two days leave." Said Hammond, care evident in his soft eyes.

"Thank you sir. Right well, see you guys later and I'll be back in for work in two days."

With that she left, and the most important men in her life were still as bemused as the time she entered the conversation.

Sam headed for the changing room and quickly took off her uniform and donned her civilian clothes. The entire time she was aware that her hands were shaking. Her entire body was shaking, but still she continued to get ready. She gripped the car keys tightly to stop them from jingling. The shaking only stopped when her hand fell on the leather jacket in her locker.

She threw on the jacket that was too big and drew strength from it.

She had an idea.

* * *

The collar of the jacket was turned up to her prevent the soft drizzle from dripping down her neck as she jogged lightly up the grassy hill.

In one hand was a plastic plane that looked remarkably like an F-302 and in the other a bunch of large daisies freshly purchased.

She slowed as her target drew nearer, a large tree bent over protecting the stone memorial.

"Hi Charlie." She said softly. "I'm not sure wither this will be the last time I'll be here. Something happened at work today, the same thing that happened to your dad a few years ago, but he had help then, I'm not sure there'll be help for me." She admitted, partly for herself to hear.

She looked at the objects in her hand and placed the flowers at the bottom of the grave, still kneeling she toyed with the small plane.

"I wanted to get you something, and when I saw this well… I know you were a lot more interested in rockets and space rather than planes but I'll have you know your dad went past Jupiter in a plane that looks like this one."

And the plane took its place next to the flowers.

"Charlie, I'm not sure if I should ask Daniel and Teal'c to come here once I'm gone. Jack trusted me."

She thought for a moment, turning her head towards the sky seeing grey clouds between green branches.

"Jack trusted me. And I trust Daniel and Teal'c."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

She bowed her head in a quick prayer before stepping back. As she walked the long path back to her car she didn't care that the rain was seeping under the large warm jacket and she didn't care that the tears were running freely down her cheeks.

She was in mourning for herself and the boy who should have lived.

* * *

authors note - very short i know but the next chapter will be up really really soon! 


	14. Chapter 14

Sam sat quite happily deep with in the confines of the plush couch and just enjoying the sound of silence.

That was until the smell of burning cookies reached her nose and the sound of the smoke alarm kicked in a millisecond later. She jumped as if she had just been electrocuted and dashed into the kitchen pulling the charred remains from the oven.

So much for just like mom used to make them, she thought slightly disheartened as she tossed the baking try and opened a window to try to get rid of the smell. And so much for a relaxing day off, her mind added.

It was at this very moment that there was a quick knock at the door, before it was opened which could be only one person.

"Hello?" came the voice of Daniel Jackson.

"In here." She calls from the kitchen.

Teal'c and Daniel passed through into the hall and closed the front door behind them before heading in the direction of Sam's voice, all the while a faint smell of burning in the air and ending up in their lungs.

"Sam, are you ok?" Daniel said, walking into the kitchen finding that the burning scent was stronger and observing the oven gloves on his team mate.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi Teal'c, do you want these cookies?" she asked with a grin.

"Thank you for your offer Major Carter, however I have recently procured a large selection of doughnuts." He said showing the large white box. Sam guessed it contained 18 doughnuts by it's size, as far as she knew the guys at the doughnut place only brought out the super, super size box as Teal'c was a regular customer buying at least two of their largest boxes at the time on every visit.

"Later? I could put them in aluminium foil for you?"

"That would be most agreeable." He said with a slight bow.

"Better you than me Teal'c." said Daniel.

"So," said Sam de-gloving, "What you doing round here?"

"Oh well …" said Daniel getting slightly nervous at the possibility that they might be kicked out any moment if Sam wanted to be alone. "Well it's a funny story actually. We, ah, we were driving by after picking up Teal'c's doughnuts… and well we have to go past your place to get there, so we thought we'd drop by on the way past." He finished even more nervous and repeating himself.

"Hmm, funny." She said her eyes twinkling.

"I thought so." Said Daniel.

"So when is Janet getting here?"

"What makes you say…"

Another knock at the door then the voice of the aforementioned doctor flitted down the hall.

"Hello?"

"I guess you didn't buy it then?" asked Daniel, to which he received a Teal'c like single eyebrow raise that was in turn reflected in the features of the original owner of that look which made Daniel grin. "We're in the kitchen Janet!"

"Oh hey guys. Sam have you been cooking?" she said stepping into the small and now quite crowded kitchen.

"Baking unsuccessfully." Admitted Sam, "Anyway, so did you bring wine?"

Janet looked at her incredulously for a second then opened her large purse to reveal two bottles of wine.

"Excellent. Right guys since you all came round here with the lamest excuses ever, and don't even start Janet if the story goes, "funny thing, I was driving…" then I swear to god not even your needles will stop me," She said grinning. "let's get on with the whole cheer Sam up covert mission."

At this she reached into a drawer and handed the corkscrew to Janet.

"Daniel, Beer? Teal'c, Orange Juice?"

-

"…And don't forget the peppers!" Called a slightly tipsy Janet.

The front door closed as the guys headed out to the pizza place with their orders. Teal'c had offered to go on his own, but Daniel (drunk after only 3 beers) insisted just in case Teal'c got the order wrong.

Sam and Janet sat together in the couch leaning into the corners so that they were almost facing each other.

Sam took a drink from her thirds glass, but she knew Janet was going to talk seriously just by the sound of her friends glass being placed on the table.

"Sam…" said Janet concerned.

"Janet." An almost warning reply.

"Just hear me out." And when she received no reply from her best friend she continued. "I think you did the right thing. I don't like it, not one bit, but I think its right. This …thing, this situation has been running through my mind for the last 36 hours non stop. Sometimes it makes me wish Jack was still here. He'd know what to say. But then again if he was here, we'd probably be trying to cheer him up, I know he would never let you do this, he'd never let you come to any harm, and yet by doing that you'd have to go through the pain of not knowing if he'd make it, so sometimes I think it's for the best. But not matter what, it's right and I'm so proud of you and I'm sure he would be too."

Both of them were extremely close to tears, and when their eyes met they smiled and let the tears fall.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"That can't be the guys back already?" Said Sam getting up and wiping at her damp cheeks.

And just as the next knock began Sam opened the door.

"General?" said Sam a little shocked.

"Good afternoon Major, is now a good time?" he said just as Daniel's car pulled into the driveway.

"Impeccable, sir, we're just sitting down to a little drink and some pizza, come on in." She said leading the way to the sitting room and leaving the door open for Teal'c.

"General." Janet said standing up.

"At ease Captain, please." Replied the general.

"Beer, sir?" Sam asked as he took a seat.

"Yeah, Sam thanks."

"How many pizzas did you think we need T? There's only…" and then Daniel began counting them out on his fingers, "… four? Is it four Teal'c?"

"Five, now." Called the general.

"General!" Shouted Daniel.

"Hi Daniel, Teal'c." he said as they entered and took seats around the room, Teal'c placing 3 large pizza boxes on the coffee table.

At this point Sam appeared handing the general a bottle from a 6 pack under her arm before placing the rest of the pack and a stack of small plates on the table next to the boxes. She then took her seat next to Janet just in time to here the generals next words.

"I've been relieved of command."

Everyone stopped. Janet stopped mid swig, Daniel seemed to sober in an instant, and Teal'c almost dropped the pizza box that had ended up in his lap.

"What?" Said Sam, clearly in shock.

"The President has effectively shut down the SGC for a three month review process." He stated dejectedly.

"Three months?" asked Daniel.

"During which time a newly formed government department will take the place of Stargate Command."

"Sir…" said Sam worried.

"I know, Sam I know. Timing and all."

"How could this happen?" said Teal'c solemnly from the corner.

"Kinsey." Daniel said simply with a tang of bitterness reaching his voice.

"How they got in to office I'll never know." Said Janet to herself.

"I've known President Heyes for a long time. He's a good man, despite his taste in running mates maybe. Robert Kinsey brought in a lot of campaign financing. For all we know, he may have used his knowledge of the Stargate as leverage to get himself a place on the ticket. I doesn't matter now."

"What? So we're just going to lie down for this?" spouted Daniel.

"Sir this has happened before can't we just…" Sam suggested her eyes pleading with the general as he mind racked around for a solution for this rather large new problem.

"No, this time it's different."

"Who's replacing you, Sir?" asked Janet.

"Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"A civilian?" Sam said confused and slightly shocked.

"I've heard of her." Said Daniel. "She's an expert in international politics. She mediates some top level negotiations for the UN. I actually referenced some of her work when I drafted the treaty with the Tok'ra."

"All I know is I've been called to Washington to discuss reassignment. I leave tomorrow." Spoke the general a little dejectedly.

"But, Sir what about you know … my condition." Sam said vaguely.

"As far as I know you have to report back when your leave is over."

"Something must be done." Uttered Teal'c.

"I have my orders. Besides, I have a feeling I might be able to do more about this from Washington."

"And in the meantime?" Sam's question hung in the air for a moment before receiving a reply.

"You'll just have to plead your case to the new administration. I have every confidence in all of you." He said beaming at his crew, "It has been a pleasure and an honour to serve with you, and I'll remember every minute 'til the end of my days. So start calling me George and let's tuck into that pizza."

* * *

Authors note; Typed in the wee small hours and checked as best i could, gimme a shout ifyou see some bad spelling and i'll fix it in a jiffy. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sam made her way briskly to the SGC briefing room. It had been 4 days since that fateful mission and 2 since the general had dropped in on the pizza and beer fest.

Sam was yet to meet Dr Weir as she had only arrived this morning, but by the sounds of things the woman had been thrown in the deep end with out so much as a rubber dingy of a warning from the general or the president himself. So far she appeared to be handling it, which seemed to bode well for the negotiator of treaties.

But then again she was appointed by Kinsey.

Brae'tac was in town whic ment news from the great beyond; anddue tothe grapevine, otherwise known as Daniel, it seemed that itwas not good news.

"Brae'tac." She said entering the room, and taking his arm in a warrior's handshake. "It's good to see you."

"And you also Major Cater, I only wish it were with more joyous tidings." He said nodding his head in her direction.

"We have three days." He said to her solemnly; he then looked round the room to the rest of SG-1, his eyes conveying the force of the staetment and it'srepercussions .

"Why now? Why would Anubis decide to attack now?" asked Sam.

"Anubis believes that we are aware of the location of the Lost City of the Ancients." Replied Teal'c.

"But we aren't aware of it." Daniel said coffee cup in hand.

"Not yet." Said Sam.

"Yes but he doesn't know that we don't know …" Daniel started before being so rudely interrupted by a new arrival, one that certainly wasn't welcome.

"Oh well!" Drawled an all too familiar voice of an old foe. "Some people just don't know when to leave."

Sam and the rest of SG1 turned to be faced with Vice President Robert Kinsey, a human snake if there ever was one.

"Major Carter, Dr Jackson, Teal'c," At this point Teal'c bowed slightly in the direction of Dr Weir; Sam was beaming with pride, Teal'c was never one to judge a book by its cover and even if this doctor was appointed by Kinsey it certainly wouldn't be unhelpful to remain polite if not respectful to the new temporary leader of the SGC. "I know these are strange circumstances to be meeting for the first time." Weir continued.

"Oh you'll get used to it Doctor, this is a pretty regular day as things go here at the SGC." Said Sam in a friendly manner.

"That's certainly one thing that's going to change round here Major." Said Kinsey his voice dripping with contempt.

Dr. Weir cut in, "I know I'm playing catch up here, but time is short; politics will have to wait for now as more urgent matters are at hand." She said taking a seat.

Sam was impressed with her diplomacy at the opposite end of the table from her, Teal'c and Brae'tac on one side and Daniel on the other, she smiled inwardly at the slight look of discomfort on Kinsey's part as her took the right hand seat at the other end of the table.

"Urgency!" Kinsey said sarcastically, "Mr Brae'tac…"

"Master. Master Brae'tac." Said Sam quite annoyed. From what she had heard this wasn't the first time he had gotten and alien dignitary's title wrong.

"I beg your pardon." He said without meaning, "So you believe the Goa'uld Anubis is planning to attack?"

"You may be certain of it." He replied.

"I must admit your timing is impeccable. The moment we suspend Stargate operations you pull this out of your hat."

"It might shock you to know this Mr VICE President," Said Sam barely keeping her anger in control, "But the galaxy doesn't revolve around the USA. Or you for that matter."

"Major would you like to repeat that comment?" Kinsey said issuing a challenge.

"Yes, but I can't be bothered."

"Major," he said louder but never got to complete his sentence.

"People please." Dr Weir interrupted, "For the purposes of this discussion let's assume that Master Brae'tac is in earnest and that the threat is real."

"So you even know what the threat is?" said Daniel, from the tone of the tone of his voice you could tell so much. He was tired. He was unsure of this Dr Weir. And he was afraid. Afraid that he could lose his best friend, afraid of the battle to come, and that the out come would depend almost entirely on the actions of the people in that very room over the course of the next three days. "Anubis is half Goa'uld, half ascended Ancient. With the knowledge and technology at his disposal to wipe us all from the face of the Earth."

"What about negotiating?" Said Dr Weir trying desperately to relate this intergalactic incident and it's solution to the thing she knew best.

"That's darentis!" said Sam exasperated.

Everyone stopped, the room fell still and all eye's looked in her direction.

It had begun.

"You just said darentis." Said Daniel almost visibly worried.

"No I didn't." said Sam, a shiver of fear shot through her as he blood seemed to run cold at one of her dearest friends words.

"Yes, you did."

" 'Darentis'? So what does it mean?"

"Latin?" offered Kinsey.

"No it's not." Dr Weir spoke, her mind full of intrigue and curiosity.

"I think what Major Carter is trying to say is that to negotiate based on past experiences would be …well crazy." Daniel said.

So this is what it's going to be like for the next three days, thought Sam. This is my communication. And as soon as it entered she pushed it out focusing on the topic at hand.

"Yes, I got that." Replied Dr Weir.

"But we do believe that there may be alien technology within our reach that could defeat Anubis." Said Sam, a flood of relief following the sentence as no stares appeared in her direction indicating a completely English sentence.

"So now you're pulling a ray gun out of your hat." Kinsey said between chuckles.

"Weapons capable of defending this planet." Said Teal'c, his deep rumble of a voice enough to quell the vice president's laughter but a grin was still present on his smug face.

"I can't believe we're listening to this!" Anger creeping into to the ex-senators voice.

"Mr Vice President, on SG-1's last mission…" started Dr Weir.

"Oh I'm very aware of the events and that once again the leader of SG-1," Sam's blood was boiling at this point. She knew that not only was Kinsey getting at her, he was getting at her through Jack as well. "...has compromised their invaluable judgement and in doing so incurred the wrath of humanity's worst enemy on behalf of us all."

"So you **_do_** think there's going to be an invasion?" Said Daniel.

"The fact is," said Dr Weir, stopping another confrontation before it began, "until we know the location of the Lost City…"

"I know it." Sam said matter-of-factly, "I will know it."

At the she received a pitting look from Daniel, Teal'c showed concern in his eyes, but Dr Weir was in deep thought more like a contemplation, or at least how it appeared. If you did call it contemplation it seemed to belittle the streaming thoughts of her busy mind. Sam decided to issue an ultimatum before those thoughts took the time to settle on the wrong answer.

"If I can come up with the Lost City we go find it. Yes or no?"

"No!" cried Kinsey.

Sam and the rest of the table ignored him.

"I'm asking you." Said Sam. "Doctor Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Stargate Command."

"I will consider it."

Kinsey turned a shade of beetroot and looked to furious for words.

"Thank you." Said Sam obviously relived.

"You're welcome." Weir replied with a nod in her direction.

Brae'tac stood to announce, "I must return to Chulak."

Teal'c followed suit, "I too will go in the hope of procuring ships and warriors to aid in the defence of the world."

"Good Luck." Weir said kindly to the first aliens she had ever met, wishing them well on their journey and mission to aid their efforts.

Sam and Daniel drew strength from this well wish also, glad to have made a new ally against the forces of evil; foreign and domestic.

* * *

Authors note - ok so this is where'TO BE CONTINUED...' would appear at the bottom of the screen and the credits would role (ok ok so i missed a scene, artistic liberty lol) so with this we're going to have a little break, due to the unfortunate fact that i have 4 EXAMS (!) coming up over the next month or so, bug me all you want with reviews and i might sneak a wee chapter in, otherwise see you in june! 


	16. Chapter 16

Sam sat in Daniels office clicking away on her laptop.

At this point she was quite unsure as to how they had come to this arrangement where she would spend all day attempting to work from the room filled with rocks while Daniel continually interrupted her with as sorts of questions and 'interesting' things I should look at to see if I recognise them.

It was at time like these, where Daniel was buzzed on caffeine and Sam would do anything for 10 minutes of silence that she wished Teal'c hadn't left with Brae'tac.

They had left together not even and hour after the briefing has been disbanded and the Vice President leaving in a moody kind of hurry, back to his world of seedy politics and chauffeur driven cars.

It was an emotional farewell at the horizon of the gate. Teal'c said that he would return hopefully with reinforcements and … well options for the whole saving the world thing that SG-1 seem to be good at; the problem was would he return in time? Not only in time to save the world, but his dear friend and colleague. Time was short. Hence this was one of the reason why Sam was counting the time since Teal'c's departure in hours instead of days.

26 to be precise and still there was no hit of the location of the lost city in her ever wandering mind.

So while she read back the report that she had been clicking her way through, she was a little surprised to see several words which had no meaning in her native language.

Great, she thought, not only can't I talk properly,I can't even finish my reports before all hell breaks loose!

It was at this point that Daniel came towards her once more – this time with a large dusty old book in hand.

"What about…?"

"Daniel, I'm not going to recognise it yet! I don't even understand half of what I've written in my report!"

At this Daniel was intrigued. And without asking permission he bent down and turned the monitor towards him and away from its owner.

"Yes, there are a few random words here…but some keep repeating."

"Their not English, that's all I noticed. Is it too much to ask to sort all my paper word out before…"

Daniel gave her one of those looks. The patented SG-1 'how can you say something like that after all we've been through, we're not going to lose you' kind of looks. Then he turned his spectacles back to the screen his eyebrowns meeting in the process of deep thought.

"Operus, preafino, proclarosh, ars, taeonas. Proclarosh taeonas. That pair seems to show up the most. So what where you trying to describe at this part?"

He said turning the screen back towards Sam, the beginnings of a idea forming in the recesses of his mind.

"Well there Igarralus about the landscape and possible hazards of the planet, and here about the minerals of Taeonas itself."

There was a pause and another 'look' from Daniel, it scared her slightly to see a deep streak of worry through the blue eyes of on of her best friends but another emotion which more than made up for in was a shining glitter of hope.

"I'm talking funny again." She said dejectedly, more of a statement rather than an actual question.

"Yes, two in that last sentence, but you did say Taeonas when you should have said planet. So maybe, maybe this Proclarosh Taeonas is a planet, maybe the planet we're looking for."

Sam looked at the man as if _he_ was the one going crazy.

"How many cups of coffee have you had?"

"Sam! Don't joke!"

"You do know that last time, everything that happened was all sort of ... random?"

"Yes, but your subconscious is mainly focused on this one thing, it's gotta be worth a shot!"

At this she smiled and relented.

A little.

"Ok, so hypothetically, if you are right and this is the planet we've been looking for, the saviour of the world and the residence of the Lost City… Just how are we supposed to get there without a gate address or knowing where it is?"

Enter a big cloud.

"Ah well…" said Daniel desperately trying to find the silver lining. "I you know the name, the location can't be too far behind!"

* * *

It was barely 50 minutes since the end of that conversation, that Sam felt something strange come over her.

Daniel said aloud, "It seems this Proclarosh Taeonas means 'lost in fire'." unaware his audience wasn't paying attention.

It started as the beginnings of an idea in the back of her mind as she took another spoonful of Jell-o. By the time the blue substance had reached her mouth it had developed into a conscious thought.

I was strange to say the least; she could understand the thought but none of it meaning or implications.

So with the jell-o warming and un-chewed in her mouth she ripped the earths sign of origin from Daniels jacket and laid it on the table.

"What are you doing? Asked Daniel confused; his comment was completely ignored.

Firstly she laid the patch the right way up to make sure this thought was right, then turning it to Daniel as she finally swallowed the jell-o she said simply; "At."

"What?"

"At." She said plainly, as if answering 2+2.

"This."

"Yes, that."

"That is 'at'?"

"You can stop ... that." She said tersely, "What do you think it means?"

"You don't know?" he asked without thinking.

"No, Daniel I don't know. I don't know what this means," she said picking up the patch, "I don't know what any of it means and this is just the beginning!"

At this she pushed the cup of jell-o to the other side of the table then folded her arms and rested her head on them, so the whole world disappeared and the muffled sounds of the Cafeteria seemed miles away.

"Sorry Sam." He said sincerely, "But I do have an idea."

At this he took up his pen, opened his notebook and scribbled something quickly, before nudging it in her direction.

"Sam." He said her name with a slight amount of pity, but Sam was still happy to hear that there was a great deal of respect in his single words also. Which made it al the more bearable for her to return to the real world to be faced with a symbol she recognised from the stargate.

"Shh."

"I wasn't talking." Daniel said confused once more.

"No, I look at this and I think 'Shh'."

"That's it!" Said Daniel springing to life, practically bouncing out of his seat.

"What?"

"Proclarosh Taeonas, six syllables. What if each symbol on the gate has a corresponding sound so that it can be spoken aloud?"

"Like an alphabet?" Asked Sam.

"Proclarosh Taeonas isn't just the name of the planet. It's also the Gate address."

"Ok, maybe. But to confirm your theory my dear Jackson," she said almost jokingly,"Perhaps we should take this meeting to the gate room."

* * *

Once at the control room above the gate,they quickly drew attention to themselves as Daniel pointed to each of the symbols on the most individual keyboard in the world and Sam recited a word in turn. So enough a crowd of technicians had formed around them and seconds later the crowd was disbanded with the appearance of Dr Weir.

"What's going on here?"

As Daniel began to explain how Sam's 'condition' was progressing and his theory about the name of the planet and its link to the gate address.

All the while Sam was doing things on computers, at this point she was quite happy to report that at this instant all her actions where her own, but she could feel it now. Feel the power of the knowledge that was beyond her comprehension just simmering away and spreading through her like some virus or disease.

Might as well be a virus with the very real possibility of death before her.

And as she clicked away on a normal keyboard she checked to see if they had a history of this address; it was quite possible since this wasn't exactly the first time this had happened.

She overheard the conversation behind her as a window appeared on the monitor in front of her.

"…At is the earth symbol, our point of origin." Said Daniel proudly. "Proclarosh Taeonas At."

"So this is the gate address that could lead us to the lost city?" asked Weir intrigued.

"It had to be."

Sam hated to interrupt the good news but time was of the essence, and the feeling in the back of her mind was growing, almost pushing her to go do something.

"Hold on a minute there. We dialled this planet two years ago but we couldn't establish a wormhole. The gate must be tego." She said.

"Buried, the name! The name of the planet. It means lost in fire." Said Daniel excited and disappointed all at once.

"But what we're looking for could still be there, we can get the location from the gate address but we need a ship to get us there." Said Sam.

"Prometheus?" suggested Daniel.

"But with Anubis on the way," Replied Dr Weir, "Prometheus is our last line of defence."

"Perhaps Teal'c has something by now." He answered.

At this Sam saw the whole world turn fuzzy and then become inexplicably clear, that feeling at the back of her mind had pushed forward and she could do nothing but follow the instructions that seemed to just appear in her mind. Some sort of list to prepare.

With this she stood and headed towards the exit and to the SGC storage rooms.

"Sam, where are you going?" Again from Daniel's lips came the strange mix of sympathy and respect.

"I'm not sure, packing." She said, her voice came faintly from the halls, "I think."

Daniel and the new SGC leader shared a look, of worry neither one lost sight of the hope that was building around them. The prospect of the Lost City.

* * *

Authors note: well here it is your little cheeky chapter before i head back to the grind stone to try and squish more math equations in my stargate saturated brain - oh well - if that fails i guess you get the next chapter pretty quick lol. Mishy xxxx 


	17. Chapter 17

From the time that Sam left the control room SGC was buzzing with movement and the very emotion that seemed to seep from the very walls of the base; Hope. No matter what came knocking at their door they were united and full of courage and of course hope, which had thus far proved to be a winning combination.

Techies followed Sam as she barked orders at them on what to pack or more simply what to leave. Though this proved a little tricky on occasion as words which had no place in the English language slipped in and out of her vocabulary, but luckily gestures and a good knowledge of all things technical got them all there in the end.

So, 2 hours and 36 minutes since Sam started packing, she and Daniel and a number of large crates where standing before the gate.

They had made contact with Teal'c and were very pleased to find several Jaffa were sympathetic to the Rebellion's cause and one such Jaffa was willing to pilot his ship for any cause that Master Brae'tac and the Deifier Teal'c. They would be waiting on the other side of the gate prepped and ready to fly to the mysterious planet revealed by the ancients' knowledge.

Weir approached the duo, if truth be told she had an awe inspired respect for the two of them and the Jaffa whom she had met briefly that was waiting on the other side of the gate. And while she felt a little naive in their presence, she had a job to do and she hoped they respected her for it.

"Well," she started with certain finality in her voice that she tried to quell, "have you got everything you need? I think there's still the sink in the kitchen."

Though all of them knew it was one of the worst possible times to try and crack a joke, the timing was so much like someone both Sam and Daniel used to know a small smile appeared on both their faces, before they could prevent it.

"Was that a joke?" asked Sam with a slight smirk.

"Well, yes, a bad one granted." She said smiling warmly.

"We'll see you when we get back." Said Sam smiling equally warmly before walking up the ramp with a large black case in hand.

"Dr Weir." Spoke Daniel with a nod.

"Elizabeth." She said correcting him and yet extending her right hand in a basic friendly gesture.

"Daniel." He replied smiling and taking her hand.

Their eyes met and both hoped that this would not be the last time they saw each other. And with one last nod Daniel headed towards the gate without a backward glance at his underground home looking only forward to the portal to his unknown future and the best chance of Earth having one.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam and Daniel greeted Teal'c and Brae'tac warmly, and the owner of the scout ship that would be their home for the next few days with gladly and with thanks.

At this point the ancients' knowledge in Sam's brain seemed to be on constant simmer; just bubbling over like a geyser below the surface just waiting to burst into the air. And every so often there would be a particularly ferocious bubble that would compel Sam to do some task. And at that very moment she began to get that now familiar feeling of an idea developing.

Soon they had all the crates loaded on the cargo ship and took off into the sky. The hyperspace jump was a rather mediocre affair as was the entire journey but for the feeling of an idea that burst fourth.

"We need to go faster." Said Sam almost as soon as the hypnotic blue light of hyperspace appeared at the 'windscreen' of the ship.

Daniel followed her to the back of the ship and into the engine room as Sam began to tinker about with the control crystals in one panel.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"I would have done it."

"What?" Sam asked, looking up from her fast moving fingers to observe the deep thinking archaeologist.

His only reply was to point at his head then wildly gesticulate, moving his hands around in that very Daniel way of his.

"I know." Her tone is soft and caring; as if a mother hearing that her child would give up Christmas if it would make her feel better.

But Sam would gladly put herself first in the firing line before Daniel and Teal'c; not just because she was their team leader but because she was their friend, their family.

Seeing the resolve that suddenly appeared in Sam's eyes he said, "There will be a way to reverse the effects, once we have what we need. We will find a way."

"Could you hand me a zat?" She asked, completely shifting the topic of conversation.

Daniel gave a slight sigh then did as she requested.

They both stood back as she pointed the weapon at the rearranged crystals and fired one shot. The entire room flickered then came alight anew; brighter and louder than before.

"How are you feeling?" asked Daniel, as she closed the zat and tossed it back to Daniel.

"Alright. A bit of fron-ache." She replied.

Daniel nodded knowingly, as the only one who could understand.

Several years of friendship meant that even in this dire situation not much needed to be said, and if anything was forgotten then it would be shown in their actions.

So together they headed back to the front of the ship, equally content at having said all that needed to be said.

* * *

Sorry for all these short chapters! They're a little boring but they have to be done! Action approaching and all you guys who have me on your alerts, see that little "go" button, just when every you feel like it give it a little go lol.

Mishy.


	19. Chapter 19

When they eventually exited hyperspace and came down towards the planet they were greeted by the angry red glow of lava that covered the surface as far as the eye could see. Large rocks and the occasional piece of floating debris were the only respite from the volatile land, just the sight of it sent chills down your spine and yet the room seemed to heat up despite the fact that you knew that the ships hull prevented any internal temperature change.

"Well, this doesn't look good. The surface is almost completely covered by lava flows." Spoke Sam turning from the display to look at the others.

"How could there have been a civilisation down there?" Asked Daniel mainly to himself, but got an answer anyway.

"The systems sun, it's a red giant now, but a million years ago it would have been very imitor ours." Sam answered, grimacing slightly when she seen Daniel's glance in her direction.

"So we're a million years late?" he asked a little shocked.

"Maybe more."

"What do we do now?" asked Daniel as if the light had just gone from the end of the tunnel and his childhood fear of darkness returned.

"Praestolor. Just for a minute."

Sam could feel an idea building, she knew it would only be a moment before she would be doing something that would make this journey worth while.

All of them watched her, their eyes filled with concern as they watch her try to think.

But she couldn't her thoughts were muddled, as if everything was in mid translation. Despite this she closed her eyes and tried to work through it all.

"Major Carter, are you well?" Asked Teal'c inclining his head in her direction; only a faint trace of worry in his voice because his eyes revealed so much more.

She opened her eyes and smiled in spite of herself and the situation; such a simple question grounding and reassuring all at once.

"Well enough for the moment. Thanks Teal'c." Then it happened as if a light bulb had just switched on. "Can I sit at the controls?"

No answer was required for her stood to give her his chair.

Silently she worked as she brought up a schematic of the planet and set the ship off a direction.

The surface passed beneath them and the terrain on the display shifted and moved to show what was in front. Eventually they slowed and Sam pointed to a perfect dome shape ahead.

"Teaonas."

"That is Teaonas?" asked Daniel, "What is it?"

"A cavern?" suggested Brae'tac.

"It's a perfectly formed half sphere of molten rock." Said Sam, using her scientific deductions to try to gauge what it was.

"Perhaps a force field meant to protect the city that was covered over?" said Ronan.

"It's to small to hold a city," Said Sam looking at a scan of the dome, it was taking a little more effort on her part to understand what it meant, "And there are no energy readings coming from it."

"Perhaps the shield has since failed." Spoke Teal'c.

"We're still going though, we've come this far."

They could tell from her tone that it wasn't an order. It was a request. And yet the resolve in their eyes was all that was required between them before they headed in to the back to find the Haz-Mat suits that Sam had packed.


End file.
